A Push
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Roommates!AU. Teddy and Lily are roommates and friends. An unlikely source gives them a push towards something more.


**Written for:**

**Hogwarts: **365 Prompts  
Prompt - Transparent

**Hogwarts: **Advanced Warding  
Task 2 - Write about an unwelcome visitor

**Hogwarts: **Writing Club  
Love in Motion - Next-Gen: Teddy/Lily Luna  
Showtime: 1. Food, Glorious Food - (food) Peaches

**Hogwarts: **April Auction  
Day 12 - Auction 1 - AU: Roommates

**HPFC: **Favorite Character Bootcamp  
Character: Teddy, Prompt - Grey

**HPFC: **Character Diversity Bootcamp  
Character - Lily Luna, Prompt - Bake

**HPFC: **Pairing Diversity Bootcamp  
TeddyLily Luna, Prompt - Education

**A Push**

Lily was in the kitchen, baking her grandmother's famous peach cobbler for dessert. It smelled heavenly, but she couldn't help the nervous twitching of her hands as she waited for the oven to ding.

Her grandmother had given all of the grandkids an education on all things culinary, but even so, no matter how loving and devoted Molly Weasley was, she couldn't help but be slightly critical of any cooking that wasn't her own. No matter how the dessert came out, Lily knew her grandmother would find something wrong with it.

Teddy walked into the small kitchen. "Are you almost done?"

"Yep," she said, twirling a stray red strand of hair that fell out of her loose ponytail.

Teddy watched her with a smile.

Lily tried to ignore his heavy gaze. "So, is Janelle coming?" she nonchalantly asked, trying not to flinch at the reminder of his girlfriend.

"Nope. We broke up."

"Oh?" She tried to not get her hopes up. _'He's still only your roommate,'_ she reminded herself.

"Yeah. It just wasn't working out."

Lily nodded. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I broke up with her."

Lily's heart jumped in her chest. It made her happy to know he was the one that ended it. She kept her smile off of her face, not wanting to be transparent. Even if Teddy was now single, he would never look at her as anything more than a roommate and friend. After all, he'd known her since they were kids. Heck, he was there when she was born. He'd never be attracted to her.

Lily cut her eyes to him. "You're wearing a grey shirt. You know what Grandma says about you needing to wear more color."

Teddy shrugged. "This is my favorite shirt."

"You'rfe going to regret it," she sing-songed.

Teddy opened his mouth to reply but nothing came out because there was a knock on the door. Since Lily was busy keeping an eye on the peach cobbler, Teddy went to answer it.

Lily heard hushed voices and wondered who it was. SHe didn't have to wonder for long when Teddy came back in with a sour face and Richard followed him.

Her eyes widened at the sight of a man she went on three dates with.

"_Dick_ is here to see you," Teddy said.

Lily knew he meant the common nickname as an insult and rolled her eyes. "Hello, Richard, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to come see you."

"You should have called. I'm getting ready for a family dinner."

"Oh. Too bad."

Teddy crossed his arms over his chest. "I thought you guys haven't seen each other in over a month."

"We haven't," Lily said.

"I've been busy," Richard said.

Lily put her hands on the counter and took deep steadying breaths, trying to control her temper. "Oh? Busy? You mean busy with the other girl you were seeing? Trying to decide if you liked me or her better." She shot the unwelcomed visiter a scathing look.

Richard opened his mouth and than snapped it shut. "I can explain."

"Do you want me to get this idiot out of here?" Teddy asked.

"Please."

"Let's go, Idiot," Teddy gripped his arm and dragged him out of the kitchen. She heard the door slam shut.

When Teddy came back, his expression was soft. "Are you okay?"

"It was three dates. It's not like I was in love."

"It was still disrespectful to you."

"Yeah," Lily murmured just as the oven dinged. She put the oven mitts on and took the cobbler out of the oven. She closed her eyes, breathing in the most delicious smell. There was nothing like baked peaches. It was one of Lily's favorites.

Teddy rubbed his hand over the small of her back just as she placed the cobbler on the cooling rack. "You're too good for _Dick_."

Lily smiled. "Thanks. And you're too good for Janelle."

"Thanks," Teddy returned.

They stared at each other for a moment.

Teddy moved closer. "Would I be out of line if I kissed you?"

"Maybe? But I really want it," she admitted.

Teddy closed the distance, and their lips touched. She closed her eyes, wounding her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Their lips moved against each other. It was as if it was dance they done for years, familiar and easy.

Teddy's hands went underneath her shirt, touching the skin of her back, and making her shiver in delight.

Teddy broke the kiss and rested his forehead against hers. "This is why I broke up with Janelle. I kept comparing her to you, and she was always found lacking."

"And this is why I'm not heartbroken by Richard. He could never compare to you."

"Should we tell everyone tonight?"

"It would be nice to keep it to us for just a little bit, but they'll find out sooner or later. Might as well be sooner."

"I hope you dad doesn't kill me."

"My dad loves you. He also trusts you. He'll be thrilled."

Teddy smiled. "Maybe I should send _Dick_ a thank you letter. If he hadn't shown up, it might have been months before I got up the courage to do that."

Lily giggled and kissed him again.

(word count: 873)


End file.
